I Won't Let You Love Him
by Grimalken
Summary: Slash. Harry/Ron. Harry/Draco. Four years after the fall of the Dark Lord, we find Harry, Ron, and Draco working together as Aurors. Complete summary inside. Rating for cursing.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. But someday...I shall! -Evil laughter.-

**Complete Summary:** Four years after the fall of the Dark Lord, we find Harry, Ron, and Draco working together as Aurors. The three live together in a three-bedroom apartment in downtown London, and both Ron and Draco have an infatuation with Harry. Harry, who is oblivious to this, will eventually have to choose; Will he be with Ron, or will he be with Draco?  
Meanwhile, a new criminal group, the Chaos Bringers have become active, searching for the Seven Stones; They believe, if they find them all, they can revive the Dark Lord to the height of his power, and usher in a new era of fear, in which they'll live in a world ruled by wizards. As Aurors, Harry, Ron, and Draco have been assigned to get the stones before they can; But you never know when an old friend might become an enemy. [[That was lame. I suck.

**Warnings:** Slash. Harry/Ron. Harry/Draco. There's a possibility for a M rating later, though it's still undecided at this point.

_Prologue: Castle Parses._

"How many of these guys are there?!"

"Too many; Run!"

Two figures tore through the ancient corridors of the Parses Castle, a large number of masked, cloaked figures close behind them.

One of the fleeing figures had fine, neck-length black hair that remained untidy, no matter how much effort was put into its taming. Currently, that hair was more disheveled than usual, its already untidy state furthering by the wind sweeping through it. His emerald eyes bore the strain of their in-progress escape, and his raven locks clung, sticky with perspiration, to the scar on his forehead. This man was twenty-one year old Harry Potter.

The Man beside him was slightly taller, but he always had been, even as a child. He'd been Harry's sidekick through all the years at Hogwarts, but now he was Harry's partner. He, Ron Weasley, became an Auror at the same time Harry did, and it was only natural for them to be paired together, even at work. Not that the redhead minded. It was their _other_ partner he didn't quite care for.

The two rounded a corner, their pursuers still on their tails, when they were jerked quickly, and rather forcefully, into a dark room, the door shutting itself behind them.

"Who are you?!" the redheaded man demanded, his wand pointed threateningly at their savior's throat; Rescuer or not, the person could still be an enemy.

"Relax." The figure commanded. He stepped into the line of scant, dim light cast by the few wall scones about the room. Slowly, his facial features became clearer; Beautiful grey eyes, silvery-blonde hair that obscured the forehead of the man from view, a narrow, pointed face, tall, skinny frame…

"Oh, Ron, it's just Draco." Harry said, his figure relaxing at the sight of the third and final member of the team.

Even knowing this, Ron was still reluctant to lower his wand. Though Draco had become an Auror as well, to repent for old ways, Ron still detested him. It was obvious to everyone that Ron was in love with Harry; obvious to everyone but Harry would be more accurate. And it was also apparent that Draco wanted Harry as his own, which did not bode well with the Weasley boy.

Ron'd been the one to fight alongside Harry throughout all their years at Hogwarts, the one who'd been Harry's friend from the beginning, the one who actually deserved Harry. He'd be damned if he let a former Death Eater, not to mention Harry's worst enemy of seven years, take the boy he loved from him. Even if that boy was too oblivious to notice the quiet power struggle between the blue eyed boy and the grey eyed boy over him.

"Where the hell were you?!" Ron yelled at the Slytherin, reluctantly lowering his wand, and opting to glare at him instead.

Draco easily returned the glare. "Trying to find the stone, before they did. You know, the actual mission?"

Ron strode angrily forward, bringing his face close to Draco's. "Watch it, you bastard. You know damn well that if Harry and I hadn't gone to distract the other enemies, they'd have gone after you. So I suggest you…"  
Ron's infuriated tirade was cut short by the shortest of the three wizards stepping between the quarreling men, separating them a few feet. "Let's not fight here, we're all on the same side!" the Boy-Who-Lived declared strongly. He turned his emerald orbs to Draco, who smiled at him. "Did you get it, then, Drake?"  
Draco smirked; Harry'd used his nickname, the one given to him by Harry himself. He extracted a small, sapphire colored stone from his picket, and handed it to Harry. "That's one less for them." He stated simply.

"Good job! Was it hard to get?" Harry asked. He turned the cold stone over in his hand, and handed it back to the blonde.  
Draco pocketed it once more, not offering to allow Ron to see it, and shook his head, his blonde hair swatting him gently in the face. "You two distracted most of them. I only had to fight a couple." He laid his hands on Harry's shoulders, and smiled again. "It's me who should be thanking you."

Harry smiled back, but Ron, who'd been watching in disgust, bumped quite hard into Draco, making him "Accidentally" fall to the ground.  
"You bloody…" Draco began, but at that moment, a throng of masked people burst into the room, wands at the ready.

"Shit! Apparate!" the black-haired boy commanded. The Three disapparated quickly, just missing a few bursts of green light aimed in their direction.

* * *

**How was it? Review, please. I want at least three, before I continue this. Don't want to continue something no one actually likes, right? Right. :**


End file.
